Valkyrimon
Valkyrimon is a Warrior Digimon. It is accompanied by the golden bird "Flare", which informs it if danger approaches. Also, it is said that it produces an aurora from the shining armor it wears, which resurrects the data of heroes that have fallen in battle, and returns them to a new . It is the possessor of such speed that it shows up like a gale, then slashes at the opponent with a swiftness too quick to catch with the eyes. It wields the cursed, "Feral Sword"This sword retains its original name of "Fenrir Sword" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. ( Sword), and the unerring 's Arrow"|アウルヴァンディルの矢|Aurvandil no Ya}}. Attacks *'Feral Sword'This attack retains its original name of "Fenrir Sword" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Masters. ( Sword): Slashes with the Feral Sword to freeze the opponent, bringing their vital functions to a halt. * 's Arrow'This attack is named "Lightning Arrow" on and in Digimon Battle.|アウルヴァンディルの矢|Aurvandil no Ya}}: Attacks with Aurvandil's Arrow, which never misses. *'Laser Javelin': Summons a javelin and launches an explosion from its tips. *'Punishing Storm'This attack retains its original name of "Sanction Storm" in Digimon Masters. (Sanction Storm): Raises a tornado to chastise its foes. Design Etymologies ;Valkyrimon (ヴァルキリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Development It was adopted from a winning entry in the "Digimon Web Dot-art Contest" which belonged to Naohisa Tamura from . Fiction Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Fusion Valkyrimon is the subject of one episode's Digimon Data Collection. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Valkyrimon card is #069 and is an Ultimate level Nature-type card with 1590 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Feral Sword": inflicts 840 damage. * "Laser Javelin": inflicts 550 damage. * "Punishing Storm": inflicts 350 damage, and negates attacks. Its support effect is "Opponent uses ." This card can be obtained if the player fuses Silphymon and Garudamon in the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 3 Valkyrimon can be found in Amaterasu's West Sector, in North Badlands (West) and Bullet Valley. Its card is miswritten as Valkrymon, and is a White Mega Card with 42/45. Digimon World DS Valkyrimon digivolves from Silphymon with 52+ level and 12.000+ Bird Exp . It also appears when you use a Digivolve Disk on a bird Digimon, attacking with Aurvandil's Arrow. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Valkyrimon is #360, and is a Mega-level, Speed-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 299 HP, 357 MP, 157 Attack, 120 Defense, 134 Spirit, 132 Speed, and 73 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Move, Silphy Air, Dodge Dance, and LuckyMedal4 traits. A Valkyrimon staffs the password counter in the DigiColiseum. Valkyrimon digivolves from Silphymon. In order to digivolve to Valkyrimon, your Digimon must be at least level 52, with 12,000 Holy experience and 260 speed. Valkyrimon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Angewomon, Owlmon, and Deramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 52, with 16,000 Beast experience, and 320 attack. Valkyrimon can also DNA digivolve to Ravemon Burst Mode with Ravemon. Valkyrimon can be hatched from the DB Half Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Valkyrimon is #245, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements and a weakness to the Thunder and Fire elements. It possesses the Paralysis Barrier, God Eye, Dodge Dance, and Escaping is Winning traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. A Valkyrimon staffs a password counter in Tamer Town. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Valdurmon. Valkyrimon digivolves from Silphymon and can digivolve into Varodurumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Valkyrimon, your Digimon must be at least level 39, with 150 attack and 170 speed. It can be hatched from the Wind DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Valkyrimon DigiFuses from Silphymon, Garudamon, and Crescemon, and can DigiFuse to Varodurumon with AncientKazemon, Chirinmon, and Lucemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Valkyrimon is a Wind Free Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Angewomon, Silphymon, and MagnaAngemon. Its special attack is Fenrir Sword and its support skill is Freyr, which increases from Water and Light type attacks by 10%. In Complete Edition, Valkyrimon can also digivolve from SaviorHuckmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Valkyrimon is #225 and is a Wind Free Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Angewomon, Silphymon, MagnaAngemon, and SaviorHuckmon. Its special attack is Fenrir Sword and its support skill is Freyr, which increases from Water and Light type attacks by 10%. Digimon World Championship Valkyrimon digivolves from Angewomon with passing time and one egg revert. It can also digivolve from Garudamon and Knightmon. Digimon Battle Valkyrimon digivolves from Silphymon. Digimon Heroes! Valkyrimon digivolves from Silphymon. Digimon Soul Chaser Valkyrimon digivolves from Silphymon. Digimon ReArise Valkyrimon may digivolve from Silphymon. Digimon Masters Valkyrimon digivolves from the Jogress level version of Silphymon. Notes and References